


The Commander and the Adviser

by LevianaRapunzel



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Demons, F/M, Heaven, Hell, rated t for cursing, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevianaRapunzel/pseuds/LevianaRapunzel
Summary: Levy is the adviser to the king of angels, and Gajeel is the commander of the king of demons. Levy fears the demons while Gajeel resents the angels. Little do the angels know what Gajeel has planned to throw a wrench in their "perfect" society of afterlife. (Angels/Demons AU; mainly GaLe with Gruvia and minor NaLu)





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU that I've been itching to write for some time now. I've posted some chapters to fanfiction.net, but I'll gradually put them up here to see how things go. I hope you enjoy. I do not own Fairy Tail.

Levy walked towards the king's chambers, clutching papers to her chest. It was time for her annual meeting with him, and she prepared herself for his stubbornness as he usually left the more tactile decisions to her. However she needed the king's approval to do so.

She approached the king's chambers and knocked politely. Silence fell upon the room she was barred from at the moment, and she heard the king call out, "Enter." Once the door was open, Levy noticed why the conversation had hushed inside. He had been speaking to his son and the prince's wife.

"It's just you, Levy. Thank goodness," the king said, releasing a breath of relief. Who had he been expecting?

"Your Grace," Levy said, curtsying as well as she could with the papers she held in her arms.

"I've told you before that those formalities are only necessary when in public meetings." He sat back in his chair and called Levy forward.

Levy came closer and smiled at her best friend as she did so. Who would've known her best friend would now be the crown prince's wife? She whispered, "How your work coming along, Lu-chan?"

Lucy chuckled at her friend's question and replied, "I'm almost finished with the next portion. You won't have to wait very long to look it over."

Levy rejoiced in her thoughts, grinned at Natsu on Lucy's other side, and turned to face King Makarov once again. "Are you ready to start our meeting, Makarov?" she asked, a grin on her face again after hearing the king groan in aggravation at the duties he was required to do. This was going to be another interesting meeting.

\-------------------------------------

However in hell, the high commander of the underworld was fuming. How dare they prance around in their sky castles while they spent their entire afterlife in this rotting place. It was always way too hot, and everyone smelled of rotting flesh. They lived the pompous life in heaven. They wanted for nothing.

Gajeel spat upon the idea of those idiots in heaven. He hated them all. He only stole while he was alive to keep his father alive, then the bastard went and died. Yes, he may have went on a bit of a rampage after his pop died, but that wasn't bad enough to land him a seat in hell, did it?

"Gajeel-kun?" a soft voice called from behind him. What did she need now?

"What do you need, Juvia?" he replied harshly. However Juvia could see through his rough surface.

"First, Juvia wanted to check that Gajeel-kun wasn't troubling himself again," Juvia said with a pointed look.

Gajeel sighed and made to stand up. Juvia moved out of his way, and he began to walk away from the mess hall table he had been sitting at. "I'm fine, Juvia. You don't need to act like my mother."

"Is this something Gajeel-kun's mother would do?" Juvia mumbled, the hint in her voice telling him that he didn't need to answer her question if he didn't want to.

"What else did you need from me?" Gajeel asked, changing the subject.

"Oh! Juvia almost forgot!" Gajeel had to hold back from facepalming. "The prisoner that King Jose had brought in a few days ago is beginning to...change."

This suddenly caught Gajeel's attention. "What do you mean by change?"

"Well, he is an angel as Gajeel-kun knows, but recently his skin is losing its heavenly glow that come with angels and the others of heaven." She had a look of worry on her face that Gajeel had been seeing since this man had arrived. Who knew Juvia would get a crazy crush on an angel?

However Juvia wasn't quite done. "His skin is starting to transition to a gray color, and the feathers of his wings are beginning to fall off. Do you think…?"

Gajeel did not want her to finish her question. He had never seen this happen. Then again he had never seen an angel held this long in the underworld.

"Send a message to King Jose," he commanded, his tone transitioning to a more formal one. "We must have a meeting with this angel. We must find out what he knows about this."

"Yes, commander," Juvia said, instantly snapping into her true position as Gajeel's most trusted and well-trained soldier under the king of hell.

As Juvia left to deliver Gajeel's message to the king, his thoughts became dark and evil. A plan was forming, and it would definitely delight his king.


	2. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gajeel and Juvia interrogate the angel they have kidnapped, and Levy is informed that a higher up angel has been missing. What will Gajeel do to the angel, and what will Levy do to help get her fellow angel back from the underworld?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter seems to be at least okay, so here's another one. I hope you guys like it.

By the time Juvia had returned to Gajeel, he had already formed a plan in his head. He would make those angels pay for taking the better side of the afterlife. Why did they have to be stuck down here? It simply wasn’t fair to those who were here because of a few minor mistakes in their lives.

“King Jose has permitted your audience with the prisoner but has required that I accompany you.” Her face was again straight. It was one of the few things about Juvia that threw Gajeel off. She became very serious once it was time for her to assume her role as his lieutenant.

“That’s good. Thank you, Juvia. How soon are we able to meet with the prisoner?” He wanted to interrogate this man as soon as possible.

“Whenever it pleases you,” Juvia replied.

Gajeel grinned somewhat maliciously. “Excellent.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The two friends and comrades approached the second cell in the dungeons below the demon king’s castle. A guard came over and opened the cell door for them after they had dropped their permission papers in his lap. Once they were inside, the barred door was closed behind them, and the guard stood outside.

“Wake up, angel shit,” Gajeel barked, excited to pull information out of his captive.

The man raised his head, and Gajeel heard Juvia gasp behind him. The prisoner’s face was bruised and bloodied, but the blood was old, now brown and dry. He was chained to the wall behind him, but he was still able to sit on the floor.

“What an honor,” the man said, his voice filled with sarcasm. “What can I do for the general of the underworld?”

Gajeel approached the man, squatted in front of him, and grabbed his chin, moving the prisoner’s black hair from his eyes just a touch. Gajeel could see his eyes now. It was rare that an angel would have such dark eyes as the heavenly light they were constantly exposed to lightened up the irises.

“A mouthy angel. That’s a new one.” He chuckled to himself.

Gajeel did another quick look over of the man and noticed what Juvia had been saying earlier about how he was changing. His right hand was almost completely black, and it was beginning to creep up his arm. She was right. He was turning into a demon.

“When did that stuff start appearing on you?” Gajeel grunted.

The prisoner did not look very happy to be interrogated. Who would? But he cooperated. “I think they started the morning after I was brought here, which by the way was quite asshole-ish of you guys to do.”

“Shut your trap!” Gajeel snarled. “Just answer my questions. I don’t need your smart ass making snarky comments at me.” He huffed. “There must have been some reason why they kidnapped you specifically. Why?”

The man sighed. “It may be because I’m cousins with the prince of heaven. The king is my uncle.”

Gajeel’s eyes popped open somewhat in surprise. This guy was related to the angel king? “Who are you?” he asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

The prisoner grinned. He finally had the upper hand in the conversation. “I am Lord Gray of the house Fullbuster.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Levy!” Natsu called from down the hall.

Levy came to him as quickly as she could on her short legs. She found him in his study, looking over papers with his fists balled beside them. His servants were looking quite worried.

“What do you need, my prince?” she asked, keeping a polite distance from him.

He looked up and sighed. “Everyone except for my father’s adviser, leave us.”

Levy was nervous. What did he need to speak to her about so urgently? Once everyone had left, Natsu finally calmed down somewhat. His fists were not balled as tightly, and he looked more tired than angry.

“What’s wrong, Natsu? What’s got you so stressed out?” She was worried about her friend. She never really saw this side of Natsu because he tended to hold his emotions in and keep up his cheery nature.

“It’s Gray,” he mumbled. Levy held her breath. No matter what they said or how often they fought, the two cousins cared about each other and were the best of friends.

Levy put her hand on Natsu’s shoulder, attempting to comfort the prince. “What’s happened?”

Natsu looked over to her, worry etched into his face. “We haven’t heard from him in days. He went on his weekly expedition to the human world and hasn’t contacted us or come back. What if he was taken?”

Levy attempted to cheer up Natsu. “What could possibly kidnap an angel? Especially one like Gray.”

Natsu looked over at Levy, looking more serious than she had probably ever seen him. “Demons."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Juvia decided now was the time to speak up. “But didn’t the Fullbuster house disappear many years ago?”

Gray’s face turned grim as a sad smile appeared on his face. “That’s because of your once famous demon lord, Deliora. I’ve heard that he has been put under massive imprisonment for what he did to our world, but he took my entire family away from me.” Gajeel could hear the angel man gritting his teeth.

Gajeel had to ignore the voice in the back of his head that was telling to abandon the plan he had formed before coming to question this prisoner. He had a settle to score with the angels.

“What do you know of a Metalicana?” Juvia could hear the strain in Gajeel’s voice. He rarely, if ever, talked about Metalicana.

“I have only heard legends. He was a dragon breeder before he fell into the black market when the government tried to take his dragons away from him. He murdered and stole to keep his dragons alive, and it sadly landed him a place in hell. King Makarov himself has said he wishes he could have pulled him towards heaven, but the universe had made its decision.” Gray recited the information as if he had heard it multiple times.

“He was my father, and you fucking angels took him from me.” Gajeel started in a whisper but escalated quickly into a yell before he stormed out of the cell, Juvia following quickly behind.

Once the two had ascended from the dungeon, Juvia lost her formal look and turned towards her friend. “What happened to Gajeel in there? Juvia has rarely heard Gajeel speak of his father.”

“Nothing happened.” He said it so quietly that Juvia barely caught what he said. “All you need to know is my plan.”

Gajeel took Juvia to his study to discuss their plan, and though she didn’t agree with everything, she couldn’t disobey her commanding officer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? You'll find out Gajeel's plan in the next chapter, I promise ;) Also, am I providing a good variation of Gajeel vs. Levy narration? I know this chapter had a lot of Gajeel, but the next chapter should have more of Levy. You'll see why ;) Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Can you possibly guess what his plan could be? Let me know if you have any guesses. Please leave a review if you wish, and I hope you enjoyed this first installment.


End file.
